Touring With The Enemy
by IWILLBeAVampire
Summary: Hawk has just signed a new girl group and BTR hate them , so what happens when Griffen buys Hawk Records and sends this new girl group on tour with Big Time Rush? Will there be trouble when two band mate fall in love?


**A/N  _Hey Guys! So it's 9AM and I JUST woke up and I wasn't planning on writing anything but last night I said that I was taking one-shot and song-fic requests and when I logged on there was a couple of great ideas (which I will be working on soon) but one of them really stood out to me and I just couldn't leave it alone so I would like to say thanks for this story idea to Zaddened Katz  because I have decided that this is NOT going to be a one-shot but an actual story!_**

_Juliet's POV_

_Bang Bang Bang!_

_This time I win_

_I thought your love _

_was all that_

_then I let him in_

I finished off the last line in our new song.''That was great!'' Our producer Hawk said and my 3 friends and I all looked at each other and smiled. ''BUT I DON'T WANT GREAT!'' our smiles quickly fadede. ''I want this album to be amazing! it needs to be _amazing _if we want to beat Gustavo and Big Time Rush's ass.''

''Okay seriously Hawk! We don't even know these 'Gustavo Rouqe' or 'Big Time Rush' guys that your always talking about! Making this album, our _first _album, is supposed to be fun and exciting for us but all we ever hear is 'Not good enough to beat BTR' 'BTR are better than that!' and 'Must destroy Gustavo' and we have seriously been working our butts out, so unless you want us to march our working buts over to Rouqe Records and ask Gustavo if we can make our album with him, I suggest you loosen up and chillax a little!'' That was Haley, I guess you could say shes the leader of our band, shes always the one who stands her ground for what she believes in and always stands up for her friends. Shes pretty tall. Shes got green eyes and long blonde hair with brown streaks.

Then theres Alex, she is completely in love ... with herself that is. She can't go more than 5 minutes without looking in a mirror, fixing her hair or re-doing her make-up. But at the end of the day shes always there for her frind ocends. Shes got beautiful blue eyes and slightly tanned skin, her hair is blonde (Never been died, just natural geourgeous blonde) and slightly curly.

Then you have Josie. Shes absouloutly crazy, theres nothing she won't try, always up for adventure and thrill. Shes got black hair with one green stripe and one pink. But with all thats said shes just a happy, innocent teenager, probably more innocent than the rest of us. We were all a little too over-protective of her because of that, even though we well knew that she didn't need the protection.

And last but not least, theres me. I'm Juliet and thats about it I've got nothing special about me that makes me stand out from the crowd. I've got light brown hair that goes down to my waist and hazel brown eyes. I have tanned skin and some light freckles on my face. I'm a complete bookworm, getting lost in a book is one of my favourite things to do my other favourite thing is science. I'm quite shy and a great listener but i'm always nervous and reckless. But none of that is anything special.

_Kelly's POV_

The boys and I are in Gustavo's office listening to him rant on and on because he just found out Hawk was released from prison and he has signed a new girl group. ''If he thinks that he can just sign 4 _girls_ to beat BTR than boy is he wrong'' Gustavo complained while pacing around the room. ''Oh come on Gustavo!So he signed a new girl group , big deal, he can just do his own thing and we'll do our own'' Kendall seemed to have more common sense than Gustavo. But when the boys saw the look on Gustavo's face they knew he was about to explode. ''Run boys, Now! Just go home for the rest of the day'' I told them knowing they wouldn't be much help to Gustavo's little tantrum. And boy did they run out of there fast.

* * *

><p>Its been about 30 minutes but Gustavo has finally calmed down he was now in his seat planning ways to destroy Hawk. ''I've got it!'' He snapped his head up from the desk. '' All I have to do is tell the boys that Hawk and his little girl group are trash talking BTR , the boys will get all worked up over it, go over to Hawk Records, destroy them then work twice as hard to beat Hawk's little group!''<p>

''OK seriously? That's your amazing plan? Have the boys trash Hawk's place? Gustavo we're not even sure he's planning something, and even if he is, thats never gonna work!''

''Yeah well do you have a better plan?'' He asked me and honestly I didn't. ''Didn't think so, now get the boys over here now!''

''But Gustavo, I told them they could have the rest of the day off'' I told him calmly. ''I don't care get them here!''

I sighed and got out my blackberry to call the guys.

* * *

><p>I decided to go outside and wait for the boys. When they finally got here they wouldn't stop complaining. ''What the hell kelly! I should be working on my tan right now!'' Of course James would be worried about his tan. ''Sorry pretty boy but Gustavo needs to talk to you boys'' I told them all. ''He's not in a bad mood is he? cause if he is we are so <em>not <em>going in there'' Logan said being cautious of what was waiting for himself and his best friends inside. ''Don't worry about it, hes fine now'' I assured them and we started walking inside and down the hallway to Gustavo's office. ''Dogs! I need to talk to you about something very important'' Gustavo told them. ''You're not dying are you?'' Carlos asked worryingly ''Don't be so stupid Carlos of course he's not dying'' Logan said slapping him on the helmet ''Oh, But if you are can we have your mansion'' I really worry about that boy sometimes ''I'M NOT DYING'' Gustavo snapped. ''Deep breaths'' I reminded him and he sighed. ''What I need to talk to you giys about is Hawk and his new girl group'' He started ''Go ooonnnn'' Kendall said, expecting bad news. ''They've been trash talking Big Time Rush'' Gustavo lied. ''WHAT!'' all the boys exclaimed. ''Yeah, It says it right here'' He said looking at a blank laptop screen. ''Logan ,They said that you're really not that smart'' ''WHAT!''Logan said freaking out. '' Kendall, They said that you have anger management issues and your eyebrows are way to bushy'' Gustavo continued ignoring Logan's out burs. Kendall just narrowed his eyes, I could tell he knew something was up. ''Carlos, can you believe that they called you stupid'' Gustavo fake gasped. Carlos sighed ''They're not the first''. It was really annoying Gustavo that this wasn't getting to the boys as much as he thought it would. Then Gustavo came to a conclusion, he had to cross a line, a line no man has ever crossed before. ''James...'' He began ''They said you're ..._ ugly_'' He whispered the last word. ''WHAT!'' James burst out ''That lies, no way! are these girls blind? Have they not seen this?'' he said while pointing to his face. ''Sorry James, their words not mine'' I rolled my eyes at that one. ''Okay its official, we hate them'' James declared for the group.

* * *

><p><strong>(AUTHORS POV)<strong>

Hawk was becoming extremely irritated that his girls didn't hate Gustavo Rouqe and Big Time Rush as much as he did but he was determined to change that. ''Rebecca!'' He called out to his assistant. ''Get the girls to my office right away'' he sat back in his chair and waited for the girls to arrive with a devious smile on his face. The girls came into the room Haley followed by Alex followed by Juliet, Josie and then Rebecca.''Ah Girls I need to talk to you it's about Big Time Rush'' they all sighed when he said that. ''What now Hawk?'' Haley asked, obviously annoyed. ''They have been saying some bad stuff about Swift Movment'' (**A/N This was a request for the band name and I decided to go with it) **'' Like what?'' Juliet asked, confused as to why four teenage boys would be talking bad about four girls they've never met. ''Well it says here that t they said and I quote 'Swift Movement are a silly little girl band with absolutely no talent who care more about their make-up and nails than the music itself, they are just wannabes and will not make it far in the music industry'' Hawk said with fake shock and sadness ''Okay its official , we hate them!'' Haley said and all the girls knew better than to argue with her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I WAS SO TEMPTED TO STOP HERE!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Turn myself upside down<em>

_yes I will yes I will_

_Any kind of guy you want girl_

_that's the guy i'll be_

_turn my whole world around_

''Stop! What was that!'' Gustavo yelled at the four teenage boys in the recording booth. ''What now?'' Logan sighed. ''You guys were off key!'' The 'Big Dog' complained. ''Okay that is it!'' Kendall started before they all started complaining together. ''Okay guys stop...stop now guys... SHUT UP!'' Kelly yelled trying to get the five so called 'men' to quiet down and they all did when they heard her yell. ''I just got an E-mail from Griffen saying that he's having a meeting tomorrow with a new band he wants you guys to meet and a special announcement so we all have to be there!'' She explained to the boys.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day<em>

''Kellllyyyy do we really have to go to this meeting?'' James complained. ''Do you want to keep your jobs?'' she asked him ''Yes.'' was he only reply ''Then yes'' she responded and the tall teenager just sighed. They all walked up to Griffens meeting room and as they entered they saw the last people they expected to see there. Swift Movement. ''WHAT ARE _THEY _DOING HERE!'' Both bands shouted together then sent each other death glares. And Gustavo and Hawk followed their lead. ''OK why don't you all have a seat and we'll get down to business'' Griffen declared and both 'teams' sat on opposite side of the long table. ''So I guess all of you already know each other?'' Griffen said eyeing both bands. ''Well they _ think_ they know us'' Haley snapped. ''Oh Please'' Kendall scoffed back at her and that began another glaring match. ''Well i'll take that as a yes, so I can skip the introduction and we can get straight on to the big news'' Griffin said. ''I hate whenever he has new'' Carlos whispered to Logan. Everybody looked at him with anticipation. ''Big Time Rush are going on tour!'' He said excitedly and all the 'Rouqe Records' team cheered and the boys had their own little dance party. ''So what has that got to do with us?'' Alex snapped looking at the dancing boys with disgust. ''Oh I forgot to mention to the boys that I just bought Hawk Records!'' ''That still doesn't answer my question!'' Alex said as she was beginning to get impatient. ''Swift Movement will be the opening act on tour with Big Time Rush!'' Griffen said even more excited than last time. ''WHAT'' everybody at the table shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>So Thats the first chapter. :)<strong>

ELEVATE A LITTLE HIGHER.


End file.
